


Change of Pace

by RamaFan



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamaFan/pseuds/RamaFan
Summary: Ron floats though life enjoying his time, living in the moment.  Sometimes things happen that he can't explain...that he doesn't want to explain. A series of sexy Ron Stoppable one-shots, two-shots and shorts. Some linked; some not-so-linked.  Started before the fourth-season.  Some of them continue that way, some deal with it. Enjoy.
Relationships: Bonnie Rockwaller/Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible/Ron Stoppable, Monique/Ron Stoppable, Shego/Ron Stoppable, Vivian Porter/Ron Stoppable
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Let's Make a Deal

#  **Chapter 1 > Let's Make a Deal**

Shego paced angrily across the plank floor of the slightly stuffy and dark attic grumbling to herself and running a hand through her now-short pixie-cut hair. It had been a long three-weeks in the lead-up to this little operation and she was a good bit irritated that the kid had already screwed it up. Not only was she stuck in this room but now she was waiting until he finished whatever it was he was doing before coming up the stairs. It was irritating enough that she just might have to play a game of ‘Drakken goes ouch’ before delivering her latest theft to the blue gob...if she could deliver it at all.

Turning to the window she analyzed her situation again. 

It had been in the last week of summer that Drakken had finally gotten her the tools to break-out and they had sprung from prison following the ‘Little Diablo’ fiasco. Security at GJ had been heightened based on the global scale of Drakken’s last attack and they hadn't pulled any punches. They laid low for a month planning and re-staffing before moving into the time-share lair before Drakken finally announced his latest scheme. He was sure he had been onto something following the Diablo’s and decided to use the same general scheme to short-circuit the Princess but with an added twist in an attempt to neutralize the Cheerleaders biggest source of confidence… ‘her buddy, the Buffoon’. If he could be kidnapped and brainwashed Drakken was sure his scheme would work. Shego, of course, was skeptical. 

The buffoon wasn’t much of a threat but he did have an uncanny ability to sniff out plans and throw a wrench in things and he also wasn’t above some mercenary tendencies when the situation called for it. She had fought the two long enough to know he wasn’t as dumb as Drakken seemed to assume. So when she had been ordered to kidnap him she had decided that this time she would do her own homework before trusting Drakkin’s assurances that it would be a ‘quick snatch-and-grab’.

It had been too risky to break into the boys house without scoping the place out. With nerdlinger at Possible’s disposal the house was liable to be full of hidden security features just like the cheerleaders was. Instead she had planted remote infrared cameras and video near his house and across from it with which to observe from a distance. With modern security camera tech she had easily programmed a filter over her surveillance to give her just the tidbits she needed to observe only him and, over three weeks, she had collected daily data about his movements, when he was seen leaving and entering the house with and what his schedule was. 

He was his usual mix of predictability and random. The boy was regular in his leaving and returning at certain times of day. He often stayed up late and, assuming the infrared position and her interpretation was correct, spent a lot of time watching tv or playing video games. Randomly he would jet-off with possible or would go-back-out late while others were at the house. She didn’t bother to check on the others in the house, his school schedule, where he went in the afternoons, bank accounts, or the like because if things went right they were of no-concern. It was simple: Kidnap Stoppable, brainwash and then undermine Possible from the inside.

The plan had been to snatch him off the street but when She finally made a move a week ago to do a more thorough vetting she was shocked to find the house almost completely unprotected. A cheap-o residential security system and a few motion-sensor lights being the only items of note. Easily disabled and re-enabled remotely; they’d never even known she’d been there. That made things easier so she opted to do the struggle inside his house just after school hours. She’d avoid his parents and take him by surprise inside when his guard was down.

But things weren’t so simple. She had dismissed a little too much and now she was stuck. 

Growling Shego tapped the glass on the rattling window as she watched the wind and rain erupting outside the attic that Ron Stoppable now called his room and then she turned and glanced around the place.

It was messy and not just ‘teenage boy’ messy. It appeared Stoppable, or perhaps his parents, had just cleared out a spot for him by shoving all the boxes and junk to one-side of the attic room. 

His bed and dresser stood at one end of the room in-front of the boxes and nearest to her; beside the small window that she had shimmied through was his desk covered in half-completed school papers and some class-notes. For all the nagging Miss Perfect had been heard to give her sidekick it seemed he at least  _ attempted  _ to keep-up with this schoolwork. 

There were no-walls; only joists and insulation and the floor was closely spaced pine planks. A single air-vent had been routed up, presumably from a room below, and the stair-well had a door that provided him a little privacy; though she doubted without proper finishes that there was any prayer she could get him out of here without being heard should he put-up a fight. 

Some bumping and moving could be heard as a muffle coming from downstairs and Shego frowned as she grumpily flopped herself onto the bed. She highly doubted Stoppable would be able to hear with his single minded focus.

His room aside there were other problems with this deal. First he hadn’t gotten home till almost six-o’clock; meaning she’d been stuck in this stuffy room since three. Then once he had arrived home she had become aware that he had not been alone. It wasn’t his parents, they had been MIA so-far; and had it been a girlfriend (doubtful for such a froob), or even Possible, each could have been dealt-with. In this case he had brought home a toddler. An innocent small child. 

A child who couldn’t be left alone while her brother was kidnapped. She supposed she could make an anonymous call to Princess to come retrieve the kid before a problem occurred but that wasn’t her style.

Shego had quietly wormed her way down the stairs to keep an eye on his movements and had spent the better part of three hours crouching in shadows observing and then another two in this awful ‘room’.

He had first put the girl, who she assumed was his sister though they looked nothing alike, down to play while he started loads of laundry, got the mail, and sat down to pay some bills (what kind of teenager pays bills?). Then he played with her, cooked dinner and then trotted the toddler off to bed as Shego scrambled back up to his room on sore legs. She dared not leave for a while but by 11 she had wondered where he had gone now and had slipped back to the landing to peek in. He had apparently been trying to do some school-work at the kitchen table where he had fallen asleep. Not surprising considering that he had spent the better part of the afternoon running after a toddler that could have put her twin brothers to shame.

Stoppable had stirred and She had slipped back to the attic to wait when the rain, which had been a drizzle earlier in the day, had turned into strong storms that were supposed to last the rest of the night. A night she was supposed to have kidnapped a teenager...in an open-top hover-craft, and fly him three-hours to the time-share lair. 

She sat up at hearing the doorknob to his room turn and propped herself on the headboard, crossed her legs and arms while lounging on the mattress. She had long-since dropped her boots and unzipped the top few inches of her suite in the stuffy attic and, if it weren't for her grumpy frown, might have been mistaken for relaxed.

The light flicked on as Ron himself came sleepily wandering up the stairs where he laid a sleeping Rufus in his cage before turning toward the bed. Then took a few steps before stopping dead as his mouth hung open a little as he beheld the green-skinned villain on his bed. He looked like a stunned statue for a moment before she decided to shut his mouth for him.

“Close your mouth buffoon.” Shego snapped at him while giving him a glare. She noted he was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts as he gulped at her words and his muscles tensed and his eyes darted.

“Shego...what are you doing here...and what happened to your hair?”

“I’m here to kidnap you.” She stated bluntly and Ron tensed more and started backing towards the door while she smirked.

“Not that it’s any of your business but that stupid tower that Princess kicked me into caused irreparable damage to my hair; GJ had to cut-it-off….don’t think I’m not going to take that out of her and your hides.”

“That’s...ahh...OK...I’ll just be…” Ron started, starting to hedge back towards the door..

“Stop and maybe your sister doesn't have to hear you screaming in pain.” Shego growled and shot a narrow blast at his feet. Uncharacteristically his eyes narrowed at her.

“You wouldn’t dare touch my sister...” He started with his own growl.

“No. I’m not interested in hurting a toddler. What I’m interested in is what I was sent here for and that is to get you.”

“Why do you want me anyway? KP’s the one who is the threat.” Still tense but no longer moving back.

“Please don’t take me for a fool. Drakken may be blind and dumb but I am not. You're the one that pushes that self-destruct button five-out-of-ten times and your rat there does it four out-of-ten. Drakken and Princess are evenly split at a half-percent each.” She smirked at him and he couldn’t help his mouth twitching up a bit at that.

“If I didn’t Kim would eventually.”

“Maybe so but I don’t make the plans; Dr. D’s the one that wants you.” 

“Me? But he can’t even remember my name.” 

“Oh, I don’t doubt he can now after that show a few months ago; but I think he chooses not-to on account of you embarrassing him.” Ron and Shego both rolled their eyes at the truth of that and a beat passed.

“Soo...what now? You and I fight and you drag me out the door? What happens then; that would leave my sister here alone?”

“That’s one amongst several issues ruining my night.” Shego grimaced and then unfolded herself from the bed while tracking towards him. He tensed again but didn’t move.

“Lets just say I do actually have a moral code...it’s loose and flexible but I do have one. I can’t leave your sister here alone and I don’t fancy calling Possible… of all people… for help if we left her. Speaking of...where  _ are  _ your parents? She had stopped in front of him hands fisted but made no move to do anything. 

“They...ahh… they’re traveling...for work.” Ron shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. Clearly he didn’t want to really talk about that. Shego just rolled her eyes.

“Whatever… So you’re here but now I’ve got a toddler to account for and this damn storm…” Shego trailed off while grumpily staring through him trying to puzzle-out what to do.

Ron for his part was trying to keep his eyes averted and regulate his breathing and try to think of a way out of here as well as of Mr. Barkin’ in a bikini.

Here he was in just a pair of boxers, Shego standing just inches from him wearing a partially open skin-tight bodysuit. He needed to be more concerned about fleeing, but reactions are hard to control. 

It was hot and stuffy in his room. Just the top of her cleavage was exposed (not even as much as a dress might) but when he saw a bead of sweat on her neck trail down that bare skin…. teenage hormones are powerful things.

Unfortunately the small movement below and his corresponding slight bend to try and hide the reaction was enough to pull her gaze from her musings and down to his predicament. 

“He...I… uh well, sorry, I uh...we’ll I….Have I mentioned how attractive you…” Ron didn’t blush often but he also didn’t have to often avoid kidnapping in his home. 

Shego frowned further but stared at his waist, only glancing up to make him stop talking. The gears in her head were turning. 

Slowly a dark smirk started to form as she beheld him. It was a decent size, certainly not the smallest she’d seen but not supremely large. The head was just visible at the front split in the shorts, peeking just a little as it strained further on the fabric, something that caused him to further bend a little to try and hide himself.

He was young...a little younger than she liked but she herself was only in her late twenties, perhaps a ten-year age gap. But the chance...the chance to ruin the Princess. She could wrap-him around her finger and throw missions... if that didn’t work, or lost its effect, she could get under the girls skin so badly she’d be in traction. Also, it’d been more than a few months since she had her own needs met. 

Take-over-the-world schemes left little time for normal socializing and she never had much patience for small talk and bar pick-ups. Her preference was fancy resorts with good looking (but dumb) staff… also kind-of-hard when you were locked-up and on the lam. 

She’d even be able to set the wheels in motion later by temptation or holding it over his-head threatening to tell Possible… hell she might not even kidnap him; just tell him where to be and when. All this by just by being his first….or maybe his first.

The dark smirk still on her face she stepped a bit closer to him... causing Ron to shuffle back a bit.

“So...Ron… have you ever been with a girl?” 

“I uhh... if you're asking what I think you’re asking...I...well...No.” Ro’s blush was at a new level but his backpedaling caused him to straighten and further his member was straining on his shorts as she stepped again very close to him . 

Before he could shuffle back or reach down to block her she had reached down and set a hand on the top band of his shorts. He froze as she hummed and slid it down to rest the tips of her fingers along the top of his shaft.

His breath hitched as she slid her fingertips along the top which caused his loose boxers to pop open exposing him to her. The slightly cooler air of the room on his penis caused him to lookup at her, but his breath hitched again and her smirk deepened as she wrapped her hand now around his bare member. 

“Let's make a deal Ronnie.”

“What...what kind of deal.” Ron stammered as she leaned into him, her hand starting to stroke gently. 

“The kind where I keep doing this...and more...if you do what I say when I say it.” Ron gulped… he could see where this was going.

“For tonight or… what?”

“Mmmm… smart boy.” Shego whispered as her other hand reached up and started to ease the zipper at the front of her suit down a little. She let her hands work on both for a moment.

“You do what I say now… and as long as I want. In return you get more of this…” Here she emphasized by squeezing him some more and unzipping her suit more...nearly down to her naval her suit sliding open some and her medium sized breasts peeking out as more cleavage became visible. 

“...and I don’t kidnap you. I just tell you what  _ I want _ and when.” 

“But...uhh... ahh… what if you ask me to sabotage a mission or hurt Kim…” Ron ground out between pants. He couldn’t believe this was happening, and he nearly monad in pain when she took her hand away and pulled her head back to look at him with a smirk.

Shego could respect the balls it took to try and negotiate with her, much less at a time like this.

“Hmm… driving a  _ hard  _ bargain…” She pressed herself to him, Ron tense and gulped as his member was now touching the bare skin of her stomach where she had pulled the zipper to her suite down all the way to the top of her hips. Her arms snaked around him and she kissed his neck before she whispered into his ear.

“How about this… I promise not to directly ask you to sabotage a mission or hurt your buddy… but anything else is on the table. I might have you sit-out a mission or have you leave your little rat at home or even turn yourself over to  _ me.  _ In return...I get something  _ I want, _ your sister doesn’t have to be woken up by a random babysitter and nobody gets hurt. A better deal than I normally would give, but I’m feeling  _ generous _ .” With her last she snaked her hands into his hair and pulled him into a slow kiss. This should seal the deal… and that bargain was so open ended she could even have him kill someone if she wanted as long as it wasn’t Miss Priss.

“Oh...Ok” Ron breathed out when his lips were free and Shego smirked at him before snaking her hand back between them and pumping his shaft again before drawing him towards the bed by it.

As they reached the furniture she turned him around and with a quick slash and green flash his boxers fell to the floor. Ron gaped a bit as she pushed him into a sitting position on the bed and climbed into his lap letting him slide along the bottom of her suite and right over her center. She hummed approval as she took to kissing him again.

“Am I too much for your Stoppable?” She asked with a smirk pulling back and looking at him.

“Maybe...” he vaguely drifted out. She chuckled a bit at that, but took a hand and slid it into her suit along the smooth skin of her stomach to her side.

“Why don’t you try participating.” She smirked again as she began to roam her hands along him then down between them again where she pressed his length into her while at the same time pumping the shaft with her dainty fingers. 

He seemed to get the message as his hands, both now, slid around her sides and tentatively made their way up to her breasts. He was far gentler then he needed to be but she also appreciated not being pawed like a sex doll. It didn’t take long before her suite was slid off her arms and draped at her waist as his hands roamed and he began kissing back. 

‘Shego I’m gonna...I can’t hold it….” Ron breathed as he pulled back from kissing her neck to look at her panting. 

His member was hotter and harder in her hand and she could feel it expand as he teased up for a first release. She smirked as she jammed the tip into her pussy and felt the stretchy fabric of her suite slide along her folds as he penetrated just a little with the fabric stretched between them. He came, a large load of stringy white while one hand tensed on a breast and the other was slid down between the fabric and her ass. 

They paused and went very still for a moment, before he slowly pulled his hands away and slid onto his back on the bed. Ron averted his eyes and looked a bit ashamed as he lay there. She frowned and squeezed his somewhat softened member to get his attention.

“Did I disappoint sidekick? Or could it be you don’t have more in you…seems to me this guy thinks you do.” She commended with another smirk as she pumped and his member began to harden again, more slowly but it was coming back to life. 

“I, uh… that seemed a bit early but I just couldn’t hold it and the movies I’ve seen…” 

She frowned; she hadn’t counted on having to boost the ego of an inexperienced teenager. The things you forget about being younger.

“Please, those things are junk made by pros who get breaks, have stand-ins and allot more experience than you do.” She smirked at him. His penis was mostly hard again and she stepped off and looked down at the crotch of her suit. Looking back up and smirking at him as she eyed the white dripping from the fabric and then began to shimmy the clothing down her waist and off her legs; giving him quite the show as she turned around and bent over to remove the garment with an exaggerated bend to show her ass. 

Turning again she slid up his body on all-fours while rubbing his penis between them as she went before she sat on her knees and took him in hand again. Pressing him between her folds she watched his face go slack as she began to rub up-and-down on her knees pressing him ever further between her lips. Soon the tip began to push between her lips with the strokes and her own arousal began to coat him, god she was wet...it has been a long time since she had put on a show like this for someone who wanted her without expectation.

“This is my...my first...umm…. I haven’t ever.” She smirked and locked eyes with him as one final stroke brought him to her entrance and she began to slide him into her hole. 

“I know.” She said but had to close her eyes and let out a breath as he began to stretch her for the first time in a while.

As she set up a slow pace sliding up and down on him and gyrating her hips. Her position let her touch her clit as she slid slowly up and down. She could tell he wasn’t going to last long but she was horny enough in the situation and the added stimulation would help her own release. To her surprise, however, Ron took a little more initiative and his hands came to caress her breast and soon pulled her down to a kiss.

It was long and slow and she noted with a passing idle satisfaction that her shorter hair allowed better access to kiss without dangling in his face. It was a small boon to what she thought was an otherwise infuriating blow.

After a moment he grunted a bit and his hands found her ass and started driving her down a little harder indicating he might be on the way to cumming but she wasn’t ready for that yet. Sliding off him she let out a low breath as he just gave her a confused look. 

“Shego why..” She placed a hand his month a moment before sliding off the bed and pacing over to the light before flipping it off and allowing her eyes to adjust to the semi-darkness of the room and sliding back onto the bed; this time laying down properly where he had sat-up. 

“We don’t want you going too fast now. It's your turn to set the pace.” She replied with a grin before sliding a leg around him and tugging him to get up and between her legs. Maneuvering him to kneeling between her long shapely legs Ron got the message and took himself in hand before trying to push back inside her...but like a lot of those new to the sexual arts he couldn’t seem to find her entrance. 

“Can’t find the hole buffoon.” She smirked at him as he gave her a glare before trying harder to push in resulting in a southward bent to his penis and it pushing a bit of the tip toward her asshole. 

“Wrong hole.” She hissed. Despite the thrill it sent up her spine she hadn’t had the best anal experiences and didn’t think he or she would enjoy that quite yet. To her surprise Ron smirked at her, enjoying making her a little mad despite himself. She took him in hand and guided him again and relished the smirk sliding off his face and being replaced with awed pleasure as he sheathed himself in her again.

Ron found that thrusting and holding yourself up was a bit harder task than it appeared and took a few fumbling minutes to get a new pace settled. Soon he was performing admirably while alternating a position of setting back on his haunches and thrusting with one leaning forward to kiss her and take her breasts in his mouth. 

She could last like this for hours but Ron probably wouldn’t… good thing he was young and it was his first-time. He’d likely be able to go once or twice-more later tonight and she planned to fully school him on several more positions.

Despite the awkwardness Shego found she was enjoying herself. This was a sensuous slower pace compared to the slam-bam fuck-jobs she normally gave or received from partners who had more experience but also plowed toward the result instead of enjoying the process. It was also a pleasure in itself to be open about awkwardness or what she like or didn’t with someone who didn’t plow over her in and assumption about her based on past partners. Oh those types of fuckings had their place.. and maybe she could have Ron do that some other time but for now she would lead him on a guided exploration and enjoy him worshiping her body.

It wasn’t long before Ron picked-up his pace a little and was clearly heading towards his release. He was leaning into her kissing her neck while Shego had snuck a hand between them to stimulate herself, a move made easier by having her strong athletic legs wrapped around his back while she was holding herself half-up with the other. 

She could feel him swell as she tightened and drew him into a kiss as he began to release into her and his hip motion became spasmodic but her release wasn't’ far behind as she felt the swell and she too spasmed around him.

Falling into a boneless heap they both laid there for a moment catching their breath with Ron’s face between her tits. Through her orgasmic fog she noted that he hadn’t lasted too long but that was expected and it had been good; better than she had expected for a noob. Her legs still wrapped around him she ran a hand through his slightly damp hair and the other found her breast as she felt her own sheet of sweat had formed in the stuffy room.

“Shego.. I ah…” Ron was blushing as he looked at her from between her breasts a moment later. He seemed nervous to be where he was and a passing thought was that he was probably right to be nervous, but she felt too good at the moment to care and just gave him a genuine smile and she pushed his face back between her breasts and continued stroking his hair. She liked lounging in post coital bliss and it wasn't’ something that any recent partner had cared for.

Eventually she released him and they sat up a little as he eased back and his softened ember came completely free of her and the cum started to come seeping out. She grimaced at the gooey mess and, to keep him on his toes she glared back at him as he sat back holding himself. Ron seem somewhat stunned at the turn of events his Friday had taken but still had the presence of mind to cringe when her glare caught his eye.

“Some….something wrong?” 

“Find me a washcloth or tissues.” Ron just nodded before taking a wobbly step from the bed before reaching under the adjacent bedside table and returning with a box of tissues. 

She stood herself and cleaned up a moment while he sat on the edge of the bed and began looking like a nervous little boy who’d been caught sneaking cookies. She wasn’t sure what was going on in his head but deduced it probably had something to do with the Princess or regret about the deal they’d struck. 

“Why the look Stoppable? Regretting our little deal?” Shego asked as she slid back on the bed and laid down on a side she deemed her’s and faced him on her side.

“I uh… I well… I don’t know that I thought this through, you could have me do really bad stuff and… and what about protection?”. Shego smirked… oh she liked getting under peoples skin and agitating them and she even thought Stoppable was a little cute in his dorky ways at times.

“Hmm…. caught on to that, have you? You should really think about your deals before you make them. As for hurting people I wouldn’t have you kill anyone… you know that’s not my style.” She put a hand on her bare hip and examined the black nails of her other hand. Ron just leveled her with raised eyebrows.

“You’ve tried to kill us before.” 

“Ha...If I wanted you or Possible dead I would have just planted bombs in the ventilation ducts that went-off when you opened an outside louver. I had all the confidence that you and Kimmie would live to fight another day. Perhaps with a limp but we can’t have it all.” She smirked, although a little tiredly, at him again through the gloomy half-light that spilled into his room from the street-light.

“The protection...let's just say I have it covered. Now, I’m thirsty, get us some water and then you can freak more.” 

By the time Ron returned she had fallen asleep so he just sat the water beside her on the table and wondered if he was actually asleep dreaming or if he had fallen into an alternate dimension somewhere along the way. On what planet did a babe like Shego sleep with him? And even so why was he not freaking about the deal with her? Ron wasn’t sure but as he lay down in bed he didn’t have much time to think before sleep claimed him.


	2. Let’s Continue This Deal

#  **Chapter 2 > Let’s Continue This Deal**

Shego awoke again a few moments after two to the sounds of crying coming from a small baby monitor sitting on the nightstand beside her. Years of alertness meant she wasn't one of those people that normally took a moment to ‘readjust’ to reality after waking and she knew where she was and why she was there. Ron was missing from the bed but she could hear him on the monitor making soothing sounds so she knew he had not gone far. It wasn’t long before the crying had stopped and he had returned and attempted to slip into bed quietly but only resulted in nearly bouncing her off the mattress.

“You don’t move very gracefully do you?” She asked as she slid up behind him once he was back under the covers.

“Ahh...well no. You should know that by now.” Ron had laid on his side away from her but she had slid up behind him to press her body along his in a spooning position and had reached-around to start caressing him through his newly put-on boxers.

“Hmm.. you may want to take these off if you don’t want to lose another pair.” Ron gulped but shimmied out of them and turned to her. Shego hummed at him but pulled him over on-top of her as she simultaneously flung the sheet-off. 

“Why don’t you try getting down there?”

“You want me to...uh.. to .. eat you?” Ron asked, clearly nervous. She just grinned, the moonlight making her face appear even more pale-green and pushed on his forehead with one finger.

Ron eased down, and as he looked at the legs spread before him in the dim light he wondered how he had gotten here again. Was he scared? Was he thrilled? Was this good or bad? He wasn’t sure about any of it. He had been nearly half-asleep when he got to his room and his head was swimming a bit even now. This was certainly surreal. A grunt from Shego caused him to look up and find her glaring at him...or what he thought was glaring at him...through the darkness as she reached down and spread herself with her fingers. Ron gulped but leaned down while putting his hands on her thighs.

He started by placing gentle kisses along her thighs as he worked up the short distance to her. 

A tentative lick, a kiss, another lick, then she started to swirl his tongue on the outside as he relaxed but apparently it wasn’t right.

“I’m not a lollipop Stoppable. Get your tongue in there and find my hole and my clit...bury your face and caress it but you’ve got to get between my lips to make any impact.”

Ron blushed, not that she could see. With no experience he supposed he didn’t know what he was doing and the movies he’d seen were probably exaggerated and inaccurate.

He got closer and used his tongue a little more forcefully. Her lips parted and he began to explore. 

It took him a bit and Shego more than a few instructions, yanks on his hair and even some instructional prodding with her own fingers but in the end she had begun gasping and holding his head tightly. 

‘Stoppable didn’t start great, but he learns quickly.’ Shego thought as she let her head lull back in pleasure as she laid back on the bed and Ron sat-up on his knees between her legs.

Ron didn't really know what to do with himself. He was now awake and rock-hard but nervous to indicate anything with the dangerous woman laid before him.

‘You gonna keep going or do I need to do everything.’ She asked from her spread position. Ron gulped but didn’t respond verbally. He supposed she was right, if she was going to let him he might as well take advantage of this. Gently he said a hand along one of her legs before picking it up and shimmying himself forward towards her center while slipping one leg over her other one. 

He’d seen this move in a movie or two and wanted to try it out. Shego just hummed and turned with his movement so that she was mostly on her side by the time his glands were touching her vaginal lips. He prodded a few times before he found purchase and slid inside. She was wet from her earlier orgasm but but this position was one that made her tighter and she hummed in approval as he bottomed out.

He began a slow pace, clearly less sensitive than earlier but hampered by inexperience. She smirked at him, but did say anything as she used one hand to begin playing with her nipple and the other she slid around to her ass and opened herself wider. He wouldn’t last long with this position if she let him go too long; it was a good one and she was a little surprised he had gone for that.

“Shego...wow… I” It hadn’t taken him but a few moments before he had started panting. She frowned and halted him by gripping the base of his penis hard. 

“Hold on sport...let’s not get too hasty. Let’s try another position since I want to enjoy this a little longer.” A pause of him breathing heavy and her fingers still tightly wrapped around the base of him was enough to get him to calm a little and nod before shuffling back a bit. With a grin that was mostly lecherous and joyful instead of mocking like she would normally give Shego rolled herself smoothly onto her stomach before him. For a moment she considered hiking her ass into the air for full doggy but that might also result in him going too fast so she discarded that for the moment. Reaching in-front she snagged both of the, woefully flat, pillows from the bed, and lifting herself just enough, she slid them beneath her at the waist so her as was just enough elevated to allow him to penetrate in her prone position.

She glanced behind her before wiggling her behind a little to indicate her readiness and he shuffled forward again this time his knees on either side of her toned legs. This position didn’t allow him to penetrate quite as far or drive as hard since her ass pillowed his thrusts and therefore would allow him to last longer. She hummed and laid her head on her crossed arms content to let him work while she relaxed as the teenager slid home within her wetness.

Ron had to admit the view was exceptional as he began to thrust into her while sliding his hands down her smooth back to grip around her slim waist which bracketed her round ass between his hips and his hands. Shego must have known what she was doing as he could tell it was going to take him longer in this position. 

Soon he had finally set up a rhythm and he could tell she was tightening a bit with each thrust. He let his hands explore a bit and she seemed to approve as he rubbed the muscles of her back between slow strokes which was the only way he’d last terribly long.

He’d given Kim back massages and even leg massages after many missions since her constant acrobatics could often cause pain and stiffness. It was one of the many sources of his confusion about his best-friend since she often had him doing the massages on her back just like this...sans shirt and bra and all and she’d even had him massage her legs right up, and almost into, her vagina; even her ass was prone to getting knots he’d been requested to work-out. Her sleep-shorts were loose nylon things that hadn’t exactly always covered her. He’d bushed her vaginal lips through her panties often, even inadvertently pushed the cloth aside once or twice, slipping a finger along her opening, in his pursuit of a persistent cluster of muscle. 

They’d never spoken of these incidences beyond her directions at where to rub and outside of those instances she’d never seemed to want him to touch her anymore than was platonically appropriate. One of the first times it happened he began to talk about it before she had quickly cut-him-off with another topic. He knew, though, that she’d been almost this warm and wet too and now...well he wondered.

Ron continued to let his hands wander as he could feel his release ever approaching. When he had massaged her back for a while he moved to her shapely ass and only hesitated a moment before his hands began to work their magic. He must have been doing something right because he could feel her tighten further and let out a small breath. Eventually with two handfuls he learned that if he spread her cheeks apart he was rewarded with further penetration as well as tightening of her walls and a view of her tight asshole. 

He’d seen moveies and other porn about anal, of course, but never considered if he’d had and interest in it specifically….he was a teenager  _ all of it _ interested him. Seeing the tight ring and his penis sliding into her just below it gave him an unexpected thrill. He...well he thought he wanted to touch it. Further massaging he re-gripped her cheeks again but this time went a little wide with his thumb and brushed her anal bud as he spread her cheeks. 

Shego had been luxuriating in the treatment. This was one of the ways she enjoyed it the most: a massage and a fuck...one couldn’t go wrong with that and Ron had great hands. No doubt he’d been trained up by princess after their acrobatic duels and he was hitting all the right places on her back and even when he moved to her ass. She hadn’t even noticed he was ‘straying’ until he brushed her anal bud but couldn’t help the involuntary tightening of her vagina as he did-so even as she shot him a look with a grunt. When he didn't try to shove the digit in she let it go...he could touch her if he wanted as long as he kept his finger out….for now. She although couldn’t deny that, done the right way, it could lead to some intense orgasms.

Ron was surprised at her lack of reaction but kept it up with long deep strokes and massage until he was on the edge…. And by the spasming of her walls he thought she was too. With a final push he buried himself in her while his thumb stayed in-place and put a little pressure just on the outside of her asshole causing her to let out a little cry and clench tightly as they both came again.

Ron stayed in-place for a moment enjoying the feel of her around him and breathing deeply. That was intense in a way the other times tonight hadn’t been but just as enjoyable.

“Had fun back there.” He looked up to find Shego giving him what appeared to be a genuine smile over her shoulder as she continued to lay with her head on her arms. It was hard to tell in the pale light from the window. Ron blushed a bit again (surely a record for him), and shuffled back as she slid the pillow out from under her and reset them at the top of the bed while he slid down beside her. The fact that she was in the middle of the bed made it a little tight but as he settled Shego surprised even herself by sliding a leg over his and an arm over his chest and snuggling...yes snuggling… up to him. 

“I did...it's been…you aren't mad about...” Ron started quietly as she settled but was cut-off with a kiss that left him breathing hard a few moments later.

“You talk too much Stoppable.” Ron grinned a bit but turned towards her to more fully entangle themselves before falling back to sleep.

Shego, however, laid there a while. It had been a long time since she’d felt so relaxed about a sexual encounter. She normally took charge and never let it go. Was it because he was a weak teen boy, because he was inexperienced or was it something else? She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but that didn’t stop her from tracing lines across his back or on his chest with her nails. 

When Ron awoke to the baby-monitor screaming in his year at 9:00am this next-morning he had been alone. It was not something he had been surprised about but what had been surprising was the small slip of paper on the bed beside him. On the old notebook paper from some homework was a telephone number and the first part of an address. He had to think that was local because all it included was a street-number and name. No city or zip. The only other thing on the paper was a short note: “Don’t copy this or put it in your phone...memorize it dumbass.”

Ron didn’t tell a soul about this but everyone noticed the strange grin he sported for a week.


	3. Friends... among other things.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim is sore from her latest mission.

It’d been three-weeks since her...evening... with Stoppable and Dr. D had been less than impressed when she had returned with the bad news that Ron hadn’t been home and wouldn’t be for a week. It was a terrible excuse that was a lie on its face but he was too dense to notice that. He’d gone so far as to scrap the plan and move-on to another… which also got scrapped until she had been ‘lent out’ to Dr. D’s cousin , Motor Ed (such a wacko family...worse than her own in-fact). She’d made Eddy pay in pain for his comments and making her an ‘accessory’. She was no man’s accessory. 

But now… as she slid into her hot bath with aching muscles from the ass kicking she’d given the motor head she wondered if Ron would be willing to use those hands again on her and realized she hadn’t even asked him to do anything damming over the past three-weeks. Huh...not her fault Dr. D was inept these-days.

She’d thought about texting him for other more titillating purposes but figured that’d ruin the effect when she asked him to rig a mission. Maybe a little rendezvous wouldn't be out-of-line. Before she could think too much she’d shot-off a short series to him: “Tomorrow, address, 9:00pm. If your parents aren’t out.’

Ron was plopping down on Kim’s bed from helping Kim clean her new car and put stuff away when the text-came-in. Kim was changing and washing-up in the bathroom in the hall and had insisted he stay the night as it was late when they were done and it was a Friday to-boot. Strangely enough her parents had taken an evening out and the tweebs were in their room, for once, being quiet and working on designs for a ‘new kepler’...since they thought their Dad’s was lame...or something. Ron still looked around nervously before replying. 

His heart was thumping in his chest all the same as he sent a short reply back: ‘They are back… see you then.’

“Ron could you….” 

“KP!” Ron couldn't help but jump and shout as she startled him upon returning from the bathroom. He’d wisley put his phone away but had spaced out thinking of all the things that could happen tomorrow when she’d entered.

“Amp down Ron...what were you so spaced-out for?”

“Nothing KP...lots happened today just processing…” He replied nervously but Kim didn’t push and let it go.

Ron’s mind, though, was already tilted towards his last encounter with Shgo and he immediately noticed Kim was dressed in her usual baggy old T-Shirt and nylon short combo for bed. It wasn't the first time the outfit had given him a hard-on but it seemed to be harder to hide today when she plopped onto the bed beside him, legs criss-crossing automatically and allowing the edge of her white panties to peak-out on the side the was slightly closer to him with. It became all the more rigid when she turned to him and bit her lip a little nervously before asking.

“Could you give me a massage? High speed magnetic latching kinda strains the muscles.”

“Uh...are you sure that’s a good idea KP. I mean after prom and all I didn’t think you wanted me touching you.” Ron replied nervously. He knew this was an explosive subject but he couldn’t help bringing it up in this particular ...intimate… situation. 

Kim and Ron had returned to the dance together after the Little Diablo ‘incident’.. They had danced, they had kissed; had done some heavy petting in her dad’s car… aaand the next-day Kim had freaked. She had decided it was a bad idea...a rebound and she didn’t want Ron to be a rebound. They’d not even talked for two-weeks and she eventually had explained her reasoning to him. Ron had been heartbroken but hadn’t wanted his friendship with Kim ruined so he’d kept quiet. Kim… we’ll Kim had been herself. 

She had been freaked at first and refused to look at him or talk to him or acknowledge the situation at-all for the first two-weeks. Kim’s mom had been apologetic; Kim’s dad seemed… pleased?... maybe?. Then she’d been angry with him, prone to snapping and challenging him to sparring sessions; going out-of-her way to not-only be around him but find faults with him. He’d finally had enough and snapped back at her… which entered into the next stage of over-apologetic (but strictly platonic) platatues, gifts and even a weird bended knee apology. The final stage of ‘Kimnial’ had been a return to normal… a normal in which they existed in a land with no sexual or acknowledged (beyond the academic) biological differences and certainly no romantic attraction. It had been weird, Ron was sullen, but things had eased back towards normal as the new-school year approached.

Of course his parents return home with a new ‘burden’ for him to take-care-of had only accelerated that course as he had to throw himself into learning to care-for and (eventually) accepting his sisters presence.

Now….now things were normal but Ron hadn’t tried to scrape that shield formed around Kim until now and she had gone very still at his question.

“I… no Ron…’ Kim seemed to struggle to keep her brain from short circuiting his question before she finally sighed and looked away from him before continuing.

“Ron I don’t know that I want to date _anyone_ right now… and that’s not your fault; that’s just how I feel.’ 

“Ok… I can respect that… but that's not what…” Ron tried to continue but Kim waved him off.

“That’s all I want to say on the subject Ron. You know how I feel; can we _PLEASE_ go back to normal?” Kim glared at him but softened at his slightly hurt look. 

Ron knew her quick dismissal was an effort to protect herself but it stung when it seemed to him that Kim tended to view him as a non-sexual being of some sort. When he gave her these massages or helped her squeeze into a too-tight wetsuit or she climbed over him in an air-duct the contact between them always seemed less than appropriate for even a close friendship and she hadn’t been willing to give-an-inch when he tried to discuss it openly. 

“So about that massage…” Kim continued smiling again to try and put him at-ease. Ron had to grin back a little as he rolled his eyes. 

“Alight… if it was from the mission I can understand.” Ron capitulated but a plan was forming in his head even now. Kim just grinned innocently and motioned for him to turn-around. ‘Oy!’ Ron thought ‘It's going to be one-of _those_ too..’.

“Alright, ready” Ron heard a moment later before turning around and gulping a little. Kim was lying there on a large towell, topless, except for another narrow folded towel over her breasts. Of course her gray shorts remained but her long legs and bare-feet were stretched out on the bed and she was holding out the bottle of ‘soothing muscle oil’ that she preferred for this. 

Oh it had occured to Ron that he would view this activity differently...which is why he had tired to broach the subject earlier… but just how differently now that he’d had sex himself was something he hadn’t fully grapsed. Luckily Kim had her eyes closed...otherwise the tent in his loose, straining at the buttons, pajama pants might have been too much to ignore, even for her.

Settling his nerves he took the bottle and kneeled on the bed beside her before generously applying the oil to his hands. He started gently by working his fingers along her neck and coller-bones and then out-over-her shoulders to her arms. Each arm received quite the deep kneading as she hadn’t been wrong her muscles were quite tense. Soon, however, he moved onto her upper-chest and worked the pectorals he could get-to that were exposed above the small strip of towell. The skin was smooth and the oil made it shine invitingly as he worked, with increasing pressure and depth, at the surprisingly hard muscles she had there.

“Move lower… follow the line of muscle, it’s tight all the-way-down.” Kim said calmly but softly as he was about to finish and move below the towell. Ron had to breath a calming breath at that...this was as far as she ever had let him get before.

He did as requested and followed the pectoral lines down, one had worked from the top and the other began from the bottom. He tried to ignore the nearly inaudible gasps Kim let-out as he, essentially, cupped her breasts, kneading the muscle beneath. The towell couldn’t stay in-place so she had calmly slid it from her as he had cupped both beneath and massaged up on the muscle that was where the mounds normally draped onto her chest when she was standing. Kim wasn’t as big as Shego but they were decently sized all-the-same and Ron couldn’t help but notice how stiff her nipples were as he worked; especially when he brushed them...which was not totally an accident… several times.

Working lower he massaged her sides and gently at her abdominals, though she didn’t have the same plate of hard muscle a man would have, before reaching the next area of harder muscle at her waist and hips. By now her entire upper-front was slick and bathed in the glow of the water-based oil that was slowly drying as he continued to work making her pert nipples stand-out and the slight flush to her cheeks ever-more present. Ron smirked at that but continued without a word.

Her hips were hard but not boney and it was harder to massage with her shorts and panties without the oil becoming soaked into the fabric but Ron pressed-on as he dipped his hands below the line of fabric just above her mons-pubis as he worked the muscles. He could feel her tense-up every time his fingers breached the barrier but she said nothing. It didn’t take him long, however, before he had moved onto her legs.

He liked to start those from her feet and work-back-up. He shuffled around so he was at the end of the bed and shuttered a bit at her laid out before him. Her eyes were closed and she looked relaxed even nearly naked with pert breasts and erect nipples and only a thin pair of nylon shorts and white panties peeking out at each loose fitting leg-hole. 

Starting with her right-leg he shuffled forward and picked it up pushing so she was bent at the knee with her foot nearly up to his face allowing him the best access to evenly massage both legs and feet. 

He and began with a foot-massage; something he knew Kim had a strange thing-for. Rubbing the oil into the ball of her foot he worked towards the heel while gently rubbing each dip and rough patch (Kim did NOT have calluses, thank-you-very-much). By the time he got to her ankle and let her foot drop Kim was breathing a little harder and had a full blush on her cheeks...not that she said or did anything. Now that he knew better what to look-for he could feel the heat coming off her which he had, until only a few weeks before, thought was a bi-product of their close proximity. 

He took a long-time on her leg working her calf muscle before gently edging up to her thighs. Her thighs and back were often the places she most wanted him to get the best since she did-a lot of squatting and jumping and Ron paid careful attention to all the joints and muscle groups there while closely watching her face. 

With strong deep strokes he started at the knee and worked up pushing and kneading. It was only when he got to her crotch and hip, where her legs connected that she said something as he began to work around the lines of her crotch. 

“Get in there deep… that knot you’ve been chasing is down there.” Kim panted a bit...Ron could tell she was horny… very horny now by the heat coming off her and her quiet panting. He had even pretended not to notice when she had run a hand across her breasts.

Working and kneading he slid his hands to the base of her shorts and under to the edge of her underwear. Sliding along the hollow of her crotch to the center-line of her hip he pushed further until his hands and fingers slid beneath the white fabric and followed up to nearly her mons-pubis again before tracking towards the right outer edge of her hip at the side before he withdrew and further followed her hollow back towards her inner thigh. As he came down he let the thumb of his hand slide beneath the edge of the white panties again and touch just the outside of her vaginal lip slope up towards her slit before sliding backup and repeating the motion outwards. 

Kim said nothing but let out several breaths and had a hand against her chest while the other played with the top-band of her shorts as he continued this for several swipes. On the last pass he let his thumb slide far enough that he felt her moist opening causing Kim to go stock-still. Normally he would remove his hand immediately but this time he slid his finger up and let it dip, just slightly, between her folds and over her clit causing her to gasp before he continued the motion and then moved onto the next-leg. 

He soon found himself back in a similar opposite position on her other leg and this-time let his pinkie finger slide just to between her lips several times. Feeling her wetness and heat he was almost sure if he were to slip one inside she might not object. Soon, however, he reasoned he couldn’t feign that this was still a massage if he went further and decided it was time to move-onto her back. 

‘That was good Ron, but you’ll probably have to get my back a little harder since I think it's knotted worse.’ Kim surprised him with that statement as she re-settled on her stomach, her blush burning brightly on her cheeks as she said it. Ron wasn't’ sure there was innuendo in that statement or not.

Again he started with the neck and shoulders, but this-time he did something he rarely did. To get more pressure it was easier if he straddled Kim’s back so he could put direct body weight pressure on her instead of from the side where his arm strength was mostly used at her other side. Sliding a knee on either side of her hips he couldn't help but have his erect member pressed on her back as he began to work her biceps and shoulder-blades and wondered, not for the first time, how Kim ignored it’s presence.

Kim for her-part was very hot, and very bothered at this point. Panting and blushing she was finding it very hard not to slip off the rest of her clothes and offer herself to him as she turned herself onto her stomach.

Her earlier statement had been good-to-her-words. Over the past many weeks of summer she’d discussed this in great-detail with her Mom and Monique. She wasn’t sure why she was so freaked-out about being with Ron in any capacity but she did know a few things. 

She didn’t want Ron to be her boyfriend. She didn’t want to worry about his feelings or dream of a future with Kids and marriage. She had never wanted any of those things from any boyfriend. She HAD been taken in by their good looks, the butterflies of new relationships and the romantic gestures of it all but she had never dreamed of her wedding or her husband or any of that… she wanted to fight and save the world and make an impact. 

Ron had been her best friend and had been with her every step of the way. If they had been standing there in their usual clothes and doing normal things she didn’t have the slightest urge to see him nude or do any sextual activity with-him. But sometimes… massages, during some missions… even late at night when she was just inexplicably horny Kim did wonder. What would it be like to have him touch her, enter her, satisfy her...but she didn’t want it for anything other than to sate herself and if that’s all she wanted from Ron he might be willing to give-it-to-her but it wouldn't be right when he wanted more; deserved more than she’d be willing to give. 

Damn… though when he gave her massages like this. It was hard to control and he didn’t seem to know anything about what it did to her or why she let him touch her like this. When he got so close without touching it drove her nuts… and when he touched.. Well, it was hard to describe the lights popping in-front of her closed eyes. She would always finger herself or use a toy to completion later but for now she was pushing him even further than she ever had. His throbbing member on her back and ass were something she had felt only a handful of times before but today she could enjoy that. What he didn’t know couldn’t hurt-him right? At least he couldn’t see her face as well in this position.

Ron’s hands glided along again working the massage oil into her back as he went and inching ever further back as he worked-his-way-down. Soon his own hips slid over the top of Kim’s ass as his position needed to back-up on the way down her back and he found his member now pressed securely at the crack of her butt-cheeks. Though there was underwear and shorts and pants between them his boxers and sleep-pants were almost as thin as her shorts and panties and he could feel the curves and heat as he worked his hands to the small of her back. 

His erection was so hard he thought he might pop a button on the pants so, during a break to get more oil, Ron deviously reached down and popped open the button on the front allowing his member to spring-forth from the barely confining split in his boxers and now-open pants. 

Working back up-and-down her back he could feel it slide between her ass-cheeks just a little causing Kim to gasp and wiggle just a little while Ron acted as if was totally oblivious to the move while enjoying her soft curves.

Soon, however Ron began to get low on her waist and readied to move down and start at her feet on her legs again when Kim stopped him.

“Get deep at the top of my hips… they’ve been bothering me.’ Kim said while reaching down and sliding her shorts and panties just a little down so that they rested on the top-curve of her ass instead of at her waist. 

Ron obliged and slide back-up allowing his penis to slide just up her crack and poke at the top waistband of her shorts while he worked down along the top of her glutes and ass-crack. He slid back some as he went allowing the shorts and panties to slide-down just a little more as he worked. Kim responded by curling in some to push her ass upwards as he went which pushed his penis further between her legs allowing the head to poke a few sensitive spots down there. Even Kim wondered why she could feel it so well today but didn’t complain as he continued. 

Ron decided to do a final swipe of her back all the way from her ass to her shoulders again and this-time he allowed his hips to slide forward as he did-so it allowed his manhood to slide along to crack of Kim’s ass and making both of them gasp very lightly when the bare-flesh touched both of them. 

Kim wondered if that was what she thought it was but Ron didn’t give her time to question or protest as he slid back down to her feat and resumed his massage.

Like before he started at her foot and worked-up. Upon getting to her inner-thighs Kim spoke again.

“Get in there real good like the front...and on my glutes, they are really tight.” Ron made eye contact with her as she was looking down at him but if she saw his penis poking out of his pants along her other leg or something was wrong she didn’t give any indication.

Sliding his hand, again, along the hollow of her crotch he followed them up the center of her legs and under her panties while kneading and pushing deeply into her as he worked. So deeply her shorts were pushed to the side and she was spread enough to have her vaginal lips parted beneath her panties. God she loved the feel of that. Ron followed the curve around and, this time, instead of being timid he allowed his thumb to freely press along her lips and into her very wet opening as he passed-up the line of her ass and then along the bud of her asshole. 

Kim couldn’t believe he had done that accidentally but was feeling too-good to care as she worked to keep the throbbing between her legs down.

Ron proceeded a few-more times before openly pressing a finger down along her slit to reach her clit and gently rubbing it while his other hand took-over rubbing between her lips and up to her asshole. Kim jerked and huffed but continued being silent.

Leaving her wanting he then proceeded with her other leg. Kim nearly growled and panted as if in heat but she couldn't deny that something had changed and Ron knew what he was doing now as she allowed him to work-up her other leg. She hoped she could egg him further but she wasn't’ sure what would come of that.

Soon he was back to her crotch and again was pushing a finger between her folds and along her ass as he went. When he went-in again Kim suddenly felt him slip a finger into her opening and begin gently pumping as his thumb rubbed her asshole in-time. She couldn’t keep in a cry and pushed back against his hand before cumming.

Ron couldn't believe what he was doing. He had worked his hands back into Kim as he had done last-time and before he could stop himself he wanted to feel her wet insides more than anything and had done just that without thinking. She had cried out, pushed back and then… well, he assumed….cum before going limp a moment later.

Slowly he removed his hand before trying to decide what to do before Kim interrupted.

“Can you get my glutes just a bit-better Ron.” She asked panting as she slid her half-on panties and shorts as far down as her hands would allow around her upper thighs. 

Ron stared in awe at her completely exposed rear and the hint of vaginal lips protruding. He took a few calming breathes, got a little more oil and began to knead. Up to her waist and the back to the clef of her buttocks, thumbs sliding into her crack and brushing along her vagina as he pushed back up deeply kneading into her ass while spreading her and seeing her pussy and asshole peeking at him. It didn’t take but a few stokes for him to tire of that and snake his index finger back into Kim while using his others to rub onto her clit and his thumb to press against her anal bud. The oil made everything slick and silky smooth, the tip of his thumb even pushing slightly into her as he pumped his fingers. 

Ron couldn’t take it much longer and removed his hand before he shimmied himself forward after a moment. His rock hard erection slid along the smooth expanse of Kim’s buttocks as he slid and, using his thumbs he pressed himself into her crack a few times.

Kim knew this was it. She had to think, decide now if she wanted this but her brain was foggy and she was so hot… reaching back for him for the first time she spread a check with one hand while her other landed on one of Ron’s. Pushing his down she felt his member rub into her crack and the head push against her anal ring before his next trust she pushed him dither down and, finally, his head slid into her opening just a bit and she let go. It was his decision now.

Ron wasn’t so troubled and wasted no time further inching himself into Kim. She was tight, tighter than Shego at least, but the oil provided plenty of lube so he had no trouble sliding himself to the base with little effort. Ron watched Kim’s head and listened for protests as he paused for a moment but beyond her heavy breathing she still said nothing so he began to rock his hips to setup a gentle pumping.

Kim couldn’t believe she was doing this...Ron was doing this to her...with her… god, it felt good. So much better than her toys or her brief try with Josh. As Ron settled into a slow pace she began to push-back on him allowing him to push deeper but she still wanted more the harder he pushed. Reaching back Kim again spread her cheeks for him allowing him to plunge deeper but it wasn’t enough.

“Harder...go harder.” Kim finally breathed out causing Ron to pause for a moment. He wasn’t sure how to do that in this position; it didn’t let him get any real speed up and the angle was such that too-hard might cause him to hurt himself. After a moment an idea came as she continued to push-back on him.

“Hold on KP… let me try something.” Sliding back a little Ron drew Kim-up by her hips into a full doggystyle position without even having to pull-out (a surprisingly graceful move for him) and then began to speed-up. This position allowed a wider range of motion and much harder thrusts which Ron took to supplying with gusto. He wouldn’t last long like this and Kim seemed to already be pulsing around him and seemed to be moaning into her pillow. 

In an effort to prolong the pleasure he slowed for a moment and allowed his hands to wander much like he had done with Shego and how he had been massaging Kim earlier. Kim didn’t like this as much and let out a frustrated grunt as he traced her muscles. Soon though he had begun exploring her ass again and that seemed to please her.

Ron began to be mesmerized by spreading her cheeks (something Kim very much seemed to enjoy based on her sounds) while watching himself plunge in-and-out of her. Soon his wandering hands swiped a thumb across her asshole as he was re-gripping her cheek making her tighten further and he found himself doing it several more times before pushing the tip against the tight ring making Kim moan and tighten even further. 

Kim was so close… how Ron knew her fetish for pushing a finger into her ass while masturbating she didn’t know but it was so hot that she couldn’t hold back a few moans. Kim could feel her release; if he would just push the tip in she might go with a spasm.

Ron, close as he was to cumming, took a chance and re-lubed his finger with a little more oil and pushed the tip of his thumb into Kim’s asshole causing her to tighten so hard he couldn’t move and shriek into her pillow. Her pussy suddenly felt like it was spasming like crazy and he couldn’t hold back anymore himself and came into her with a great huff of air.

It was a few moments before either of them moved. Ron was reluctant to break the silence now that they were done and had started ‘coming-down’ from the hormones. He feared that now that they had done this Kim’s head would return and their might be hell-to-pay for taking this way further than they should-have...especially considering Kim’s earlier pronouncement of ‘not-wanting-a-relationship’ and refusing to talk about anything else concerned with sex. 

Eventually though he began to pull-back before Kim, surprisingly, stopped him by reaching back and gripping the wrist of the hand which had its thumb pushed into her anus. She held him there for a few moments… he could feel her clenching and unclenching her muscles as she did-so and wondered just what she seemed to be doing.

Surprisingly enough his simi-soft member began to respond and soon he was hard again and Kim began to buck back.

“How’d you do that… that was… wow…” Ron breathed out as he began to slowly pump her again; even as she still gripped his hand tight.

Kim gave him and wanton look through her messy hair as she replied.

“Read it in a magazine… said you had to have good abdominal and vaginal control so I thought I’d try it… god you feel good.” Kim panted out as she ground back at him.

“Push it in further.” She panted after a moment before tugging on his hand.

Ron’s eyes widened but he obliged by plunging his thumb to just past the knuckle causing Kim to moan. 

He set a slow pace pumping her pussy while also fingering her ass. Ron found it hard to believe this was Kims first time but he didn’t see how she could have snuck that one past him with as much time as they spent together. 

Eventually his knees started to ach so Ron had to reposition them. As he got up he took the opportunity to divest himself of his own clothes and Kim also slipped the shorts and panties all the way off. 

For the first time that day Ron laid down facing Kim. She was disheveled and her eyes were heavily lidded and she looked exactly like an over-stimulated nympho might as she entangled their legs and slid him home with her own hand into her pussy again.

Breathing heavily he began kissing her jawline but Kim turned her head when he went for a real kiss.

“Ron… I.. I still feel the same way about dating..”

Kim breathed out. She didn’t want to discourage him or make him stop but she needed to make this clear.

Ron stilled and looked at her a moment before resuming his slow pumps and sliding her to his chest and his mouth to her ear. 

“I know.” He whispered into her ear causing the heat of his breath to rub across her and make her shudder at their close proximity. Ron took the chance to start along her jawline again and work his way down along her neck and collarbone. The body heat, sweat and now their close nakedness made her want this that much more as they slowly swayed each pumping opposite each other. Their pace increased the hotter her breath on his neck became as she panted into his shoulder.

Soon Ron couldn’t hold it any longer and it seemed Kim couldn't either. 

It wasn’t until late morning that they stumbled downstairs to a, thankfully, empty house. Kim’s mom and dad had already gone to work and her brothers had been dropped with some friend. All through breakfast Kim couldn’t keep from grinning as Ron dexterously flitted around the kitchen. It was good to have friends… they often came with unexpected benefits. 


End file.
